


I'll Do It For Him (RQ)

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horses, some violence, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enlisting in the Survey Corps, the Reader realizes they have to learn how to ride a horse. And after a traumatic childhood experience, that won't be the easiest thing to do. Luckily for them, they have Jean Kirstein to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do It For Him (RQ)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got over Deviant Art.

“[First], aren’t you going to get on your horse? Everyone else has left already for the training exercise.” Jean’s voice slithered through the air as you stared in horror at the giant creature in front of you. Slowly you shook your head, taking a few steps back. Jean groaned, rolling his eyes at you. “Are you serious? Come on, I don’t want to get stable duty for being late. Just get on your damn horse already.”

“I-I can’t,” you whispered, [e/c] eyes as big as saucers. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” he demanded, giving you a quizzical look. You avoided his gaze, staring off into space. You didn’t want to think about it, but here you were, having to face the memory. 

_“Come on, [First]! You’re being too slow!” your older brother yelled at you. You were kids – you were_ just kids _– running across the field behind your house to reach the pasture full of horses. They weren't yours; they belonged to a well-to-do family that used the area as a vacation spot and were hardly ever home. It was mid-summer, and the family had gone off to Wall Maria to see the Forest of Giant Trees, leaving their home (and horses) mostly unattended. You didn’t know how to ride a horse, you were too little, but your brother knew how to. In fact, he was extremely good at it._

_“You’re being too fast!” you retorted, huffing and puffing in the attempt to keep up with him. You could see and hear the horses not too far from you. You smiled, eager to watch the performance that was your brother riding horses._

“Wait wait wait; don’t tell me that you can’t ride a horse?” Jean asked incredulously. In any other case, you would have denied his accusation and blushed to show he was spot on. But with something like this, you couldn’t give that sort of reaction. Not in your state of mind. You shook your head slowly. Jean sighed melodramatically. “All right, I guess I’m going to have to teach you how to ride a horse. Get on it and let’s start.” 

“N-no, I can’t do that!” you protested, giving him large puppy dog eyes. _Maybe I can cute my way out of this,_ you thought.

“Yes, you can. You need to know how to ride a horse if you’re going to make it in the Corps. Now get on the damn horse.” He walked over to you, grabbing the reins of the horse. Fear pulsed through your veins as the two came near you. “Okay, so first thing’s first: put your foot in the stirrup and get on the horse.” 

_Giggling at the illicitness of sneaking onto private property, you and your brother hopped the fence._

_“Watch this, [First]!” he said, hurrying ahead to the horses. You sat on the fence, anticipating his next great feat. He got on his usual horse, a chestnut-colored horse with a dark brown mane, and started his show. Riding as fast as the wind, he slowly started to stand up, balancing on the horse’s back. You cheered, watching in amazement as he stood on the running horse’s back._

You were crying as Jean led the horse around by the reins. 

“Let me down! I-I don’t wanna do this Jean, let me get off the f-f-fucking horse,” you sobbed, panting and trying to breathe. He gave in, stopping the horse and helping you off. 

“What’s going on with you? You know you’re going to have to learn how to ride a horse. Why are you acting like this?” he demanded. Your lower lip quivered, and in between sobs, you told him the story. 

_“Wanna see me go faster?!” your brother yelled._

_“Yeah! Go faster!” you cried. He got back down, urging the horse to go even faster. He soon stood back up, taking a bow. You giggled as you clapped._

_You were never quite sure of what the horse saw. Whether it was a tarantula, or a snake, you never found out. The horse saw something that spooked it and it reared up, avoiding the unknown enemy. Your brother tumbled off of the horse, his body hitting the unforgiving ground with a heavy thud. The horse turned back, and before you or your brother could react, the horse's hooves came down on your brother’s skull._

_You had never screamed that hard before in your life._

“So, you never learned to ride after that happened?” Jean asked, letting you sob into his chest. You shook your head, tears pouring out of your [e/c] too hard to be able to reply. Jean rested his head on top of yours, silent and letting you cry your feelings out. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, ya hear?” he said after a few minutes, kissing your forehead. “I’ll protect you no matter what. I promise. But you need to learn how to do this. Instead of riding, how about we start off by just being around some of the horses. No riding, just standing in the stables with them. Do you think you can handle it?” 

“M-maybe. I’ll try,” your voice cracked. Jean grabbed your hand and the horse’s reins, pulling you two into the stable. 

“We’ll do this in baby steps, okay? I’ll explain to the squad leaders what’s going on; I’m sure they’ll understand. Are you ready to do this?” he asked gently. You sniffled. Truthfully, you didn’t feel ready, but if this was a skill you needed to succeed in the Survey Corps, then there really wasn’t much else you could do. But maybe this is what your brother would have wanted. He loved horses, and no doubt if he were still alive today, he'd be appalled that you didn't know how to ride. _I'll do it. I'll do it for him._

“Y-yeah. I’m ready,” you told him.


End file.
